The present invention relates to an adaptable apparatus intended for obstructing gaps. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus is used in the automobile setting. The apparatus is intended to prevent the entry of objects into gaps that are typically present between front seats of automobiles and dividing consoles.
It is common practice for drivers to perform multiple tasks, while driving. Drivers may talk on the phone, use mobile devices, operate GPS devices, eat, drink, and/or apply cosmetics while simultaneously operating a motor vehicle. While this practice poses obvious safety hazards, it is frequently done and is unlikely to discontinue, as more people are forced to spend increasing amounts of time in their automobiles.
It is also typical that while performing such extraneous tasks while operating a vehicle, objects related to such tasks will become dislodged from a driver's grasp, pocket, purse, etc. and fall into gaps or crevices located between front seats and dividing consoles. Such gaps lead to hard to reach areas located beneath or to the side of the front seats. Often times, drivers will attempt to retrieve such fallen items while driving, posing an even greater safety threat to themselves and others around them. The present invention minimizes this safety hazard by closing off any such openings or crevices, so that items cannot enter said gaps, and remain in easy reach.
The present invention also benefits users when their automobile is stationary, as it is not uncommon for individuals to drop keys or other valuable items into said gaps while a vehicle is parked. It can be irritating to retrieve valuables from such locations, especially when an individual has an appointment or is hurried. Such enclosed spaces in most automobiles are constricted and front seat components located beneath or by the side of front seats are often coated with lubricants and grease. Thus, contact with such components often soils an individual's hands, arms, or clothing while attempting to retrieve objects in areas beneath or side of front seats.
The prior art addressing the above problems is limited and possesses many shortcomings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,195 (hereinafter referred to as the “'195 patent”) teaches an apparatus for closing gaps between front seats and consoles. The apparatus possesses an accordion-like configuration, intended to address various widths between adjacent front seats present in automobiles.
The '195 patent requires that the apparatus be constructed from plastic or cardboard. The rigid nature of the materials do not allow for the apparatus to form a snug fit between front seats and a console and cannot be securely held in position.
In addition, the apparatus taught by the '195 patent does not account for armrests that are often present between front seats, and cannot be used in automobiles that include front seat armrests. Because current automobile designs typically include front seat armrests placed above dividing consoles, the apparatus taught by the '195 patent cannot be practiced with most current automobile models.
Furthermore, the apparatus does not provide for openings for safety belt components. In order to practice the '195 apparatus, safety belt components must either be obstructed, or areas surrounding safety belt components must be exposed in order to fasten safety belts. Exposing areas surrounding safety belt components will result in gaps around said areas, defeating the purpose of the '195 apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to increase driver safety and minimize driver distraction.
It is an additional object of the present invention to teach an apparatus that can accommodate a wide variety of automobile types and models.
It is a further object of the present invention to teach an apparatus that can be manufactured inexpensively.
It is another object of the present invention to teach an apparatus that can be easily and quickly practiced.
It is also an object of the present invention to teach an apparatus that can be used in a variety of settings and situations where it is desirable to block or obstruct gaps or openings.
The present invention fulfills all of the above objects and satisfies shortcomings of the prior art. The apparatus comprises a pliable, flexible elongated member that may be used to obstruct gaps in a wide variety of automobile makes and models. Practice of the present invention allows for increased driver safety and reduced driver distraction by preventing the need to retrieve lost objects in hard to reach areas while driving.